1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems, and more specifically, to techniques for providing relevant point of interest information to a user of the wireless communication system based on the user's route and velocity.
2. Background
Services based upon a mobile user's location (Location Based Services, or LBS's) are gaining in popularity. One such service uses the location of the user as a basis to identify points of interest within an area about the user. Another service provides a user with a route from their current location to a desired destination.
Several technologies have been developed to aid in determining the location of a mobile user. One such technique involves using the satellite positioning systems (SPS's) such as Global Positioning System (GPS), Galileo, or Glonass, while other location technologies are based (at least partly) upon network-based solutions. In still another example, the user can manually enter their location. Furthermore, recently many cellular telephones and personal digital assistants have been developed that include telecommunications capability to aid in position determination.
In one service, the user location is used as a starting point and the user enters a desired destination. The service will then calculate a route from the user's present location to the destination and provide that to the user. In another example, a user provides their location and a point of interest (POI) that they desire to find; for example the user may desire to find the nearest restaurant. The service will then use the starting point and search for restaurants within a vicinity of the user and provide this information back to the user.
While these services are useful, there is a need for to improve the relevance of information about points of interest provided to a mobile user.